I Have To Depend On You?!!
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: A cloned Captain Pollution wants to rumble with Captain Planet. In the middle of their fight, they're captured by alien colletors. The only way out is pushing differences aside and working together. That is, if they don't kill each other first.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, this ain't my stuff. Belongs to Ted Turner and them. But this is my idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Planeteer alert!!"  
  
In seconds the Planeteers gathered in the crystal chamber. That's what it meant to be a Planeteer; you were on call 24/7. Pollution waited for no one. And they couldn't afford to let anything happen to the Earth. Gaia's life depended on their success.  
  
" What is it Gaia?" Kwame asked.  
  
" I am afraid it is not an it, but a who." She said.  
  
" Whoever it is, we can handle it. They're no problem for us Gaia." Wheeler said.  
  
" Think again Wheeler." She said waving her hand across the console.  
  
Upon screen came an image they had hoped they'd never see again. An entire forest burning down because of a person they thought was dead and gone. Someone they would have given anything to not face again.  
  
" Captain Pollution!!" They all cried at once.  
  
" But.. How... Who?!" Gi asked.  
  
" I'm not sure, but he means business this time. He's wasted no time in destroying the rain forest in that area. If he's allowed to continue, we won't have any forests left." Gaia said.  
  
" That creep! I thought Cap got rid of him!" Wheeler said.  
  
" He's just like a bad rash." Ma-ti said.  
  
" And he's after more than just destruction this time Planeteers." She said.  
  
" What now?" Linka asked.  
  
" Check out the ground over there." She said.  
  
As the screen zoomed in, a message drawn in mudd became clear.  
  
" This one's for you Planet." Wheeler read.  
  
" That jerk!" Gi said.  
  
" He wants a fight." Ma-ti said.  
  
" That's right. There's no telling what he will do until he gets one." Gaia said.  
  
" If it's a fight he wants, then he'll get one. Let's jet guys!" Wheeler said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Where is he?!!!"  
  
Captain Pollution was angry. He had issued that challenged at least an hour ago and there was still no sign of his eco-counter part. He figured his fire would have pissed him off no less than a little.  
  
" Calm down Pollution. He'll be here soon enough. Go burn another forest if you're so bored." Looten Plunder said.  
  
" I don't want to burn another forest! I want to burn Captain Planet!!" He yelled throwing a chair into a wall.  
  
" Isn't this clone a little more, shall we say emotional than the original?" He said.  
  
" It's the best I could do on what was left of his DNA. Don't worry. He'll be enough to handle Captain Planthead!" Dr. Blight said.  
  
" I certainly hope so. Lately that eco-do-gooder has been frying my bacon!" Hoggish Greedly said.  
  
" That's about to change. I'm going to get his attention again!" He said walking out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Planeteers were on their way to the burning rain forest. They couldn't just allow Pollution to do what he wanted because he wanted to fight. He must have wanted to get revenge over the two times he was beaten.  
  
" What do we do when we get there?" Ma-ti asked.  
  
" Easy, we get there, call Cap, have him bruise Pollution and go home." Wheeler said.  
  
" It's not that simple. He's got a plan otherwise he wouldn't be calling out Captain Planet." Kwame said.  
  
" Pollution's a punk. Cap can handle it." Wheeler said.  
  
" I agree with Kwame. He's got something up his slimy sleeve. And I don't like it." Gi said.  
  
" Ya'll are putting too much into this. I'm tellin' ya, this won't take long!" Wheeler said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gaia wondered over what was going to happen. She trusted Pollution like she trusted a conman. He had something planned to want to fight Captain Planet that badly. Something was wrong.  
  
" Hey mama! You're as hott as Blight said you were."  
  
Gaia whipped around in shock. She had never been in thought so deep she didn't know who was on her Island. Especially not him.  
  
" Captain Pollution. How did you make it to my island?" She asked calmly.  
  
" It was easy. There was a map with a big X on it in Blight's lab." He said landing in front of her.  
  
" How did you get here again?" She asked.  
  
" Cloned." He said shrugging.  
  
" Captain Planet isn't here. The Planeteers are off to that forest you burned down to try and help." She said.  
  
" I didn't come here for him, babe. I came to see you." He said walking over to her.  
  
Gaia backed up. She didn't like the look on his face. He placed his hands on either side of her on the console behind her. Gaia was stuck.  
  
" Why me?" She asked coolly.  
  
" C'mon baby, do you really think Planthead would be bending over backwards trying to save this planet if you weren't the spirit of it?" He asked.  
  
" The survival of this planet means as much to him as it does to me." She said.  
  
" Get real sweetheart. Drop the chicken dinner and get with a winner. Leave him alone and come with me." He said.  
  
" Back off Pollution!!"  
  
Both of them turned to see the Planeteers and Captain Planet standing in the entrance to the Crystal Chamber. And he didn't look too happy to see Pollution.  
  
" You wanted to fight me, so let's go." He said.  
  
" Pacifist Planet wants to rumble? There's something new. Was it me being here? Or maybe the trees? Or maybe because I'm pushing up on your girl?" He taunted.  
  
" Did you come to talk or fight?" He snapped.  
  
" Ouch. Let's take it outside peace lover." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two Captains floated opposite each other in the sky; staring each other down. It was obvious they didn't like each other. And clear they would love to tear into each other.  
  
" I shouldn't even be up here. Your rivalry with me has nothing to do with my forests Pollution. Leave them out of it." Planet said.  
  
" Pacifist my eye! You can talk all you want about being nonviolent and a conscientious objector, but admit it! You want to beat my face in don't you?!" Pollution asked.  
  
Opting not to admit that his evil half was right, he said nothing.  
  
" Well you get your chance eco-hero. Let's dance!" He said charging.  
  
However, before the first punch could be thrown, a bright light blinded them. Both put their hands up to shield their eyes.  
  
Up above them was a large circular disk. It was black and shiny and the source of the bright light.  
  
" What kind of trick is this Planet?!!" Pollution asked.  
  
" Me?! I've beaten you before I don't need to cheat!" He shouted back.  
  
The light settled over them and paralyzed their bodies. No matter how much they struggled, they couldn't move. And the light was drawing them into the bow of the ship above.  
  
" What's going on?!" Pollution said.  
  
" We're getting kidnapped you idiot!" Planet said.  
  
The ship closed and flew away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both Captains were dropped on the cold, metal floor of the ship. As they groaned from the hard landing, they could see they were not in Kansas anymore.  
  
Lights and sounds from computers they had never seen before. The sight of their planet getting smaller and smaller. And two large black creatures standing over them laughing.  
  
" Who are you?" Planet asked holding his head.  
  
" We are collectors f rare species of space." One said.  
  
" And you two are our newest editions." The other said.  
  
Planet and Pollution looked to the two aliens, then to the chambers of creatures that were around them.  
  
" Aw crap." Both said. 


	2. We're in trouble

A/N: This story is dedicated to that yellow flamer in my reviews. Since you seem to hate it so much, I'll write more just to make you hate me more!! I feed off other's hatred of me. You've given me a reason to continue, other than the fact, I'd do it anyway.  
  
And yes, Classified, I know that too. That episode was great, BTW. But A little bending of the rules never hurt anyone right? Besides, I've got something else in store for their powers. *Grins evily*  
  
Wheeler: That can't be good.  
  
OGE: Shut it and introduce the next chapter Yankee!  
  
Wheeler: Alright, alright. Chapter 2: We're in trouble.  
  
********************  
  
" I am Mezkmay. This is Kazukaykay. Welcome to your new home creatures."  
  
Captain Planet and Captain Pollution were still a bit confused over what was happening. Both their super brains were working overtime to comprehend what had just taken place. One minute they were about to rumble, the next they were laying on the cold metal floor of a spaceship watching their planet get smaller and smaller behind them.  
  
These large black creatures had claimed they were now some part of some kind of collection. They looked like a cross between roaches and lizards and dogs. They had backwards legs, long tongues, fangs and antenna. They seemed to hiss from time to time.  
  
" Whoa, whoa whoa. First of all, I ain't no creature! I'm Captain Pollution, I'm nobody's pet and I want off this ship!!" He yelled standing up.  
  
" Oh!! This one has spirit. We should get him a collar." Mez said turning to Kazu.  
  
" Collar? I don't want no collar man! I want off this ship!" He yelled.  
  
While Captain Pollution was yelling his demands to the aliens, Captain Planet was looking around the ship for any sign of escape or communication. He couldn't figure out the controls unless he watched the aliens use them themselves. And nothing was in a language he could understand. This wasn't good. He still could try his telepathy to call for help, but he had a feeling he'd need to save his energy for the trouble his toxic twin was getting them into with his mouth. He was going to have to learn how to make him shut up every once in a while.  
  
" *Gaia told me there'd be days like this.* Ack! What the?" He cried in surprise.  
  
While he was thinking, a silver collar was snapped around his neck. A new sensation fleeted through his body. He was tingling all over and it was not a good feeling.  
  
Looking over to Pollution, he saw he had one too. Judging by the tone he was ranting in, they were some kind of control device. And by the feeling he was getting, it couldn't mean anything good for them. So he decided on something he thought might work.  
  
" Oye toxicity! Cerra la boca antes usted nos obtiene problema! (Shut your mouth before you get us in trouble!) " He yelled.  
  
Captain Pollution turned at his counterpart's voice. Apparently the aliens didn't understand Spanish. Well, at least their conversations were safe. Until they figured out how to crack the language barrier. Which judging by the speed they were typing on the consoles, that wouldn't be too long.  
  
" No diga mi lo que hacer! Trato de ir a casa! (Don't tell me what to do! I'm trying to go home!)" He replied.  
  
" Mire el cuello usted idiota! (Look at your neck you idiot!)" He said back/  
  
Captain Pollution started to retort, but he looked at his neck anyway. He discovered the collar there. It was the same as Captain Planet's only it was white and his was silver.  
  
" What is this?!" He asked.  
  
" These are your control collars. All the creatures wear them." Mez said.  
  
" We don't want you to hurt yourselves." Kazu said.  
  
" The only person getting hurt here is you!!" He yelled trying to shoot super radiation.  
  
Unfortunately, only smoke came from it. He looked at it in disbelief. That wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
" What happened to my powers?!" He yelled.  
  
" They have been neutralized. Now then, we'll have to figure out how you work and where your creator's are before we have you stuffed and hung on the wall." Kazu said.  
  
" Stuffed?!!" Captain Planet cried.  
  
" Hung on the wall?!" Captain Pollution cried.  
  
" That's only after you're dissected." Mez said.  
  
" Dissected?!!" Both cried.  
  
" They can do tricks. They repeat what we say!" Kazu said excitedly.  
  
" Oh no, I'm not stayin' around for this! I'm outta here!" Pollution said reaching to pull the collar from around his neck.  
  
Alas, the collar did not come off. But it did glow white. Within seconds, Pollution was on his knees crying out in pure agony. The collar on his neck was connected somewhat to the one around Captain Planet's and he was writhing on the floor too.  
  
" AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" They shrieked in anguish.  
  
" That's enough Mez. You don't want to kill them or we'll have to go back and get more." Kazu said.  
  
The excruciating torture ceased and both Captains were left on the floor, sweating and panting. The one of the aliens pressed a button. Robotic arms came down from the ceiling and put some kind of handcuffs that went to their elbows. Some robot guards then came and took them away.  
  
******************  
  
" Gah!!"  
  
" Wah!!"  
  
Both Captains were roughly thrown into a grimly, wet, slimy and grossly unsanitary cell. There was no bed or anything like that. Just 3 walls and bars. The robot guards snickered and left; slamming the door behind them.  
  
Captain Pollution struggled to sit up straight, as Captain Planet didn't move at all. Once Pollution was to the point where he wasn't falling over, he tried to go over to where his counter part was.  
  
" Hey.. Planet..Ya dead?" He asked plopping into a puddle next to him.  
  
" No Pollution, I'm not dead." He half-said/half-groaned.  
  
" See that you stay that way. I don't want to be the one to explain to that Gaia-hottie you're dead. Although she has a great butt." He said smirking.  
  
" How's this, you talk about her butt again and I'll break your neck?" He retorted trying to sit up.  
  
" Fair enough." He said.  
  
" Besides," Planet said sitting up-right," We've got enough to worry about with these cuffs and collars. And if we don't figure a way out of this, the earth is history and us with it."  
  
" I hear ya, I hear ya. But once I'm free, I'll give Gaia your regards." Pollution taunted.  
  
" And I'll give Blight yours." He retorted again.  
  
Before Pollution could return fire, the guards came back. They opened the door and came inside.  
  
" It is time for the interrogation." One said snickering.  
  
Both Captains knew what that meant. There was no such thing that would happen to them. They were going to be tortured for what they knew. The collars were bad enough, they didn't want to know what could be worse.  
  
" Uh oh. We're in trouble." 


	3. Interrogation

Both Captains were dragged out of their cell and taken to a big medical room. There was a table nearby. On the table were some metal instruments. Some were sharp and pointy. Others were blood covered and rusty. Neither looked very interesting to them.  
  
On the table were restraints. On the floor below the table were puddles of dried blood from different things.  
  
The two collectors were standing on either side of the table in makeshift surgeon uniforms. They even had gloves and the masks. Both were holding an apparatus. And they didn't look too much fun either.  
  
" Oh good, you're here!" Kazu said clapping.  
  
" So, which of you is going first?" Mezk asked eagerly.  
  
" He is!" Both said pointing to the other.  
  
*****************  
  
Fortunately for both of them, the ship had run into a meteor shower. Kazu and Mezk had to go and steer the ship. They told Captain Planet and Pollution to decide on who was going first while they were gone.  
  
So there they sat in their cell again. One of them was going to be on that table when the aliens came back. The only question was who.  
  
" Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten me into Pollution." Planet said.  
  
" Oh shut up!! This wasn't my fault!" He said.  
  
" Oh, I suppose those forests just burned themselves down? Here I was thinking you had something to do with it! How stupid of me!" He said sarcastically.  
  
" I hope they take you first!" He said.  
  
" Don't worry they will." He said.  
  
" How do you know?" Pollution asked curiously.  
  
" Because I'm going to tell them to take me first." Planet said.  
  
" What?!! Are you insane?!! You do realize that they want to cut us open and torture us right?!" He yelled.  
  
" Uh huh." He said.  
  
" And you know that it's really gonna hurt?!" He said.  
  
" Yea." He said.  
  
" And yet you're volunteering?!" He said incredulously.  
  
He simply shrugged.  
  
" You've finally lost your mind." Pollution said in disbelief.  
  
" Not really. See, if you went first, I'd still feel everything they did to you. This was, only one of us will be in pain. Yeah, I know it'll hurt. Probably feel like I'm being ripped up the middle, but hey, it's what I do." He said leaning against the grimy wall.  
  
" You're willing to go through all that torture so I don't have to?" He asked; still shocked.  
  
" Superhero obligation. Defend others that can't defend themselves. Minimize pain and suffering as much as possible. Things like that." Planet said.  
  
" And you do this for free?" He asked.  
  
" What I am gonna do with money? I don't eat, I sleep in the center of the earth, I wear what I always have on, I can fly wherever I need to go and I have fun doing what I do." He said.  
  
" I don't get you Planet." He said.  
  
" I know. Any ideas on how to get out of here?" He asked.  
  
" Nope. Figure we're gonna die here. Earth'll be gone. Shame. That Gaia chick would look so hott in a swimsuit." Pollution said; obviously daydreaming.  
  
" Don't make me strangle you." Planet said.  
  
" With what?!" He said almost laughing.  
  
Captain Planet smirked.  
  
" Don't tempt me." He said.  
  
*****************  
  
When the guards returned, they took Captain Planet away. He put up no fight and allowed himself to be pulled to the medical room.  
  
Captain Pollution was left with his own thoughts. He was still confused about the whole superhero deal. Why would someone willingly do all the stuff his twin do? He said he got nothing in return, but he didn't buy that. There had to be something he was getting out of this. Nothing was free.  
  
Before he could think about it some more, a cry of pain reached him. It had to be Captain Planet. And whatever they were doing had to be terrible for him to scream. Suddenly, Pollution was glad he wasn't in this alone. This would be very scary.  
  
******************  
  
When Captain Planet returned, he looked terrible. He was bloodied and had some scars on him. Stitches went across his face and chest. And he didn't seem to be able to walk on one of his legs.  
  
He was shoved into the cell. He landed face-first in a pile of sludge. He didn't move too much after that.  
  
Hesistantly, Pollution went over to him and rolled him over.  
  
" Ay caramba! What happened to you?!" He asked.  
  
" Burned, sliced open, shocked, probed, prodded, poked, stabbed. You name it, they did it to me." Captain Planet said.  
  
" You don't look so good. They really messed you up." He said.  
  
" Ya think?!" He snapped sitting up.  
  
" No need to get pissy Planet." He said.  
  
" Sorry. I'm a little irritable when I get cut open!" He snapped again.  
  
" Better you than me right?" Pollution said.  
  
" ...."  
  
" Planet?!" He said a bit panicked.  
  
" I'm thinking, I'm thinking... Yeah, better me than you." He said.  
  
" Did you tell them anything?" He asked.  
  
" 'Course not. That would defeat the purpose of me going through all this torture. Which reminds me. We gotta get out of here." He said.  
  
" How are we gonna do that?" Pollution asked.  
  
Before Captain Planet could answer, more guards came.  
  
" Which will it be this time?" One asked.  
  
" Well, well, well, if it isn't the roach brigade. Still my turn." Planet said.  
  
One of the roach guards snatched him from the ground and held him in front of his face. A sickly purple tongue came from his mouth and went up the side of his face. Captain Planet grimaced at the slimly thing on his cheek.  
  
" Uck! That's disgusting!!" He said.  
  
" You're pretty. They say if you survive the interrogation we get to play with you." He said.  
  
" Gods, I hope I go first." He said. 


	4. Bad Kitty

A/N: This extra long chapter is for Classified. You like all my CP stuff. So this chapter is dedicated to you. Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
As far as they could tell, the Captains assumed they had been detained for about 2 earth days. They were already losing power, and with Captain Planet taking most of the punishment, he would go first.  
  
Captain Pollution was starting to get weirded out by all the screaming that was going on. He could tell they were torturing someone else other than his twin because there were so many.  
  
They still had no ideas for an escape. They would be long gone if they knew how the machinery worked. But it was all Greek to them. So he had no choice but to wait for his counterpart to return until they thought of something.  
  
When Captain Planet did come back, he looked just the same as when he left. There were no new scars as far as he could see. And he seemed to retain the same injuries he had originally. Once he was shoved in, he didn't stumble, but just walked in and watched them close the door behind him.  
  
" What'd they do to you?" Pollution asked while he went to sit against the wall.  
  
" I dunno. I just went in and was strapped to the table. Then they injected this purple liquid in me. After that, they just let me go." He said.  
  
" I don't like the way that sounds." He said.  
  
" Well, I don't like the way it feels. I don't want anything in my body unless I put it there. I can feel it moving around in my veins. " He said.  
  
" Ugh! Freaky!" He cried.  
  
" Oh act your age! It's not that bad. Did you think of anything yet?" Planet asked.  
  
" Nope. You?" Pollution asked lying back in the sludge pile.  
  
" Well, I'm starting understand how the controls work. From what I can tell, they move the ship with a large ball about this big," He said showing him the size," And their language is closer to screeches and clicks like dolphins."  
  
" Oh great, Flipper has to save us!" He said.  
  
" Shut up complaining Pollution! This whole thing is your fault in the first place!" He said.  
  
" Ah blow it out your ear!" He said.  
  
Captain Planet gave him a warning glare that showed the only reason he was still able to say those things were because his hands were tied. So he said nothing else and watched his twin pace in the cell like a tiger.  
  
" How's the injection?" He asked.  
  
" I still don't know what it is. Something alien as far as I know. Staying calm is the best thing I can do right now. If I panic it'll spread faster." Planet said; not ceasing his pacing.  
  
" What if it's poison?" He asked.  
  
" Careful Pollution, you're starting to sound like you care." He retorted.  
  
" Alright, forget I asked then!" He snapped turning around and facing the window.  
  
As he looked out, he could see the moon. They must have been hovering there the whole time. It was slightly comforting to see the big, white rock right there. It didn't bother him that it was clean, he wouldn't mind seeing some clean things as long as he could go home.  
  
" Yo Planet!" Pollution called.  
  
" What now?" He asked stopping mid-pace.  
  
" We can see the moon from here." He said.  
  
" So?" He asked crossing his arms.  
  
" What do you mean 'so'? Don't you wanna see it?" He asked; slightly surprised.  
  
" Aside from a few collision craters I'm sure it hasn't changed enough to require my attention." He replied.  
  
" What's with you man? You're supposed to be the cool guy. You know, the one that never gets mad or panics. You're supposed to get us out of here before they kill us-me." He corrected.  
  
" You haven't seen mad. You've seen mildly irritated. If you saw mad, you'd be dead." He said smirking at the shock in his counterpart's face.  
  
" You can kill?!" He said in shock.  
  
" Technically, I shouldn't be able to. But I can and have. When I need to, I can block out my empathy for an hour or so. When it does come back and I have killed, I get a wicked headache. Enough to make you kill yourself, but by then, I'm usually asleep in the earth." He said calmly.  
  
" You scare me Planet."  
  
" Good. Let's keep it that way."  
  
************************  
  
It had been about an hour since Captain Planet had stated his capacity to kill. Ever since then, he had been sitting against the wall with his eyes closed. Pollution thought he might be sleeping. And now that he knew he had the capability to kill, he didn't really want to test him.  
  
Among finding out that their powers didn't work, their red garbs, which was originally skin, was now actual clothing. They were getting weaker by the minute. Soon they would be totally human.  
  
*Growls*  
  
" What was that?" He opened one eye and focused solely on him.  
  
" I dunno." Pollution said shrugging.  
  
He grunted somewhat, and then closed his eyes again.  
  
*Growls*  
  
*Growls*  
  
*Growls*  
  
" Pollution..!" That noise was starting to grade on his last nerves. He was going to hurt him real soon.  
  
" I tell ya it isn't me!!" Pollution cried.  
  
" It's your stomach you idiot. You're hungry. And for that matter so am I." He stood up and walked over to the bars.  
  
" But we don't get hungry." Pollution got up and went over to see what he was doing.  
  
" I know," He said," Hey!! Cockroach!! Yeah, you get down here!!"  
  
A guard walked over to where they were. He opened the door and yanked them both out. Captain Planet protested as they were being forced down the hall.  
  
" Hey!! Take your hands off me!!"  
  
The roach creature threw him and Captain Pollution to the ground in some kind of room. There were only two doors, the rest was walls and they seemed to be made of metal.  
  
" What are we supposed to do in here?" Pollution asked.  
  
" This is an experiment." Said the voice of Kazu.  
  
" What kind of experiment?" He asked.  
  
" An obstacle course. You have to make it through the maze without getting killed." Mezk said.  
  
" Killed?!!" Both shouted.  
  
" It's the repeating trick again!" Kazu said happily.  
  
*********************  
  
So there they were. Making their way through a large maze like little white lab mice. Planet was irritated and uncharacteristically cursing and complaining every time they reached a dead end. Pollution was on edge because of his irritation. Of course, the obstacles were no help either.  
  
" This is the third dead end we've come across!! Where are you taking us Pollution?!!"  
  
" Would you like to lead the way Planet?! I suppose your senses are much better than mine?!"  
  
" We'll see won't we? This way." Captain Planet walked off.  
  
" But there's an obstacle that way!!" Pollution ran after him as he entered another room.  
  
" Don't be such a baby Pollution. It's the only way out." He gestured to the door on the other side of the room.  
  
" But look what we have to go through to get to it!!"  
  
Pollution was right. There was a large pit of spikes in the middle of this room. Above it was a thin cable for use of getting across. It was barely pulled straight enough for one person to get across, let alone two.  
  
" That's no big deal." Planet was unfazed by this. He dealt with heights all the time.  
  
" Are you crazy?!!" Pollution grabbed him by his collar and yanked him in his face." That fall will kill us-me!!"  
  
Captain Planet looked down to where Pollution's hands were on his cut-off shirt. Pollution immediately removed them.  
  
" You have two choices Pollution," He held up two fingers." You can either walk across, or I'll THROW YOU ACROSS!"  
  
" Walking sounds good. Lead the way fearless leader." He gestured to the cable.  
  
Captain Planet shook his head in exasperation and walked over to the end of the cable. Not even checking to see if it would hold his weight, he walked out on it like he was walking on solid ground.  
  
Pollution stood agape as his twin moved across. How was he doing that? He couldn't even stand on one foot and his twin could walk across a wire like it was nothing.  
  
" Uh, Planet?"  
  
" What now?"  
  
" How...How are you doing that?"  
  
" Doing what?"  
  
" THAT!!" He pointed to the way he was walking across the wire.  
  
" One foot in front of the other?"  
  
" Don't be funny! Just tell me how are you doing that?!"  
  
" It's just walking Pollution. It's not that hard. I'm sure even your brain can comprehend how to do it."  
  
" You can just walk across a cable? Just like that?!"  
  
" Well, not just walk."  
  
Captain Planet put his hands above his head and did several balance beam back flips until he landed on the other side. The whole ordeal was no trouble at all. Pollution stood with his mouth wide open once again.  
  
" How did you-"  
  
" I dunno. Just perfectly balanced on this thing. Now c'mon we gotta get going. The sooner we finish the sooner we can get back to planning a way out."  
  
" It's not that simple you know!! Some people don't have perfect balance!!"  
  
" And some people are going to have a broken nose if they don't get across this cable!!"  
  
" I'm going!! I'm going!!"  
  
Warily, Captain Pollution made his way across the cable. He almost fell off twice. After the second time, he froze in the middle of it.  
  
" Pollution! What's the problem?"  
  
" Forget it Planet!! I'm not moving!!"  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Because!!" He tried really hard to make it sound tough, but the last part came out as a squeak," I-I can't move."  
  
" You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
" Well, I can't!! You have to come get me or leave me."  
  
" See ya on the flip side." He turned to walk away.  
  
" Planet!! Wait up!!" Captain Pollution scrambled off the cable and chased after his eco-counter part.  
  
He dashed after his fading form in the darkness and latched onto him like his life depended on it.  
  
" Let go off me Pollution."  
  
" I can't."  
  
" LET GO!!!" This came out more akin to a lion's roar than just yelling. It immediately got Pollution to jump back.  
  
He landed on his bum and looked up at his twin. He was glaring at him and looked like he might just kill him at any moment. But Pollution noticed something else.  
  
" I thought your eyes were brown."  
  
" They are brown."  
  
" Not anymore. They're yellow and cat eyes."  
  
" Wha?"  
  
" And since when do you have fangs and I don't Planet?! And that blood in your mouth! You holding out on me?!" Pollution pointed an accusing finger at him.  
  
" Fwhat are you thalking about?! I don't thave fangs! Fwhat happened to my voice?" He walked over to a piece of reflective metal and that he actually did have fangs. And his eyes were not the same mudd brown they had always been. They were feline and yellow.  
  
" Fwhat happened to me?!" He jumped back from the wall.  
  
" You're a mutant!! Pollution pointed and laughed.  
  
" Shut up!! Ah!!" Captain Planet held his stomach and fell to his knees. He cried out in pain as if something was ripping him apart.  
  
" What's up, Planet?" Pollution looked over at his fallen twin. He was mutating before his very eyes.  
  
His cries turned from human to animal. He grew in size and busted out of his clothes. His green hair grew down his back and in seconds he was covered in it like fur. His face morphed too. Audible bone snaps echoed in the small space. When the noises finally stopped, Captain Planet was totally different.  
  
He stood at a full height of 8 ft. He had huge fangs; large as much as necessary to tear apart an elephant. Paws big enough and claws sharp adequate to chop down a redwood with one swipe. His eyes were a demonic yellow and focused on Pollution. He stood on two legs; his knees popped backwards; towering over him.  
  
" Uh, Planet?"  
  
His answer was a loud lion-like roar. Pollution pressed himself against a wall as the transformed Captain Planet advanced.  
  
" Oh boy, I'm in trouble. Uh, good kitty. Nice kitty."  
  
*Roars*  
  
" Oh, I'm a dead man." 


End file.
